


Kind of Cold

by Starfruit



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit/pseuds/Starfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin knows he's good a being cold, so he doesn't really understand when someone warms him up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Cold

When he saw Haru smile back at Makoto at an arcade, Rin realized something at a young age – he was a master at fucking things up. With a red face, he had pushed Haru away from the game he was playing. 

“I saw it first!” Rin had whined. 

Haru merely blinked at him then ran to the game Makoto was playing instead. In that second he wished he could have taken it back or that Haru would’ve fought more to play with him. No, Haru chose Makoto. The two happily played a fighting game together while Rin regretfully watched alone. 

It was that damn heat. A burning passion would rise up within him whenever Haru was too close. He didn’t understand it, but he could feel it so strongly – a painful warmth that made his face change color and blood boil. 

One day while getting out the pool, Rin and Haru reached for the same towel. The red-haired boy was afflicted with that same damn heat as their hands touched. Suddenly, he grabbed onto his friend’s hand and asked, “Haru, how do you feel?”

Confused, Haru blinked and answered, “Kind of cold.”

He then took the towel and walked away. 

Watching him leave drained all that fire from Rin’s body for only a moment, then it came back worse than ever, yet different. Before that stinging hotness was almost pleasurable, exciting – but this… this was something darker. It was a blue flame he felt upon seeing Haru, a flame that reminded him he’s a master at fucking things up. 

“Senpai,” Nitori said from the top bunk. 

It was years later and Rin still found himself getting lost in heat of the past. 

“What?” he growled, turning over and covering himself with his blanket. 

“Does something smell strange to you?” Nitori asked. 

“We have to wake up early tomorrow,” Rin replied matter-of-factly. 

Rin couldn’t see it, but Nitori’s face fell a bit. The gray-haired boy closed his eyes, attempting to sleep, but couldn’t help taking in one last whiff. That’s when his eyes shot open. He crawled to the edge of his bunk to look down at Rin. 

“I know!” he shouted with a bright smile. “Did senpai change his conditioner?”

“Wha—” Rin started, sitting up to give his kouhai a stern scolding. He wanted to tell him to shut up and go to sleep, but looking at Nitori’s bright face, he could feel it. 

It was a familiar warmth and so much more pure than anything he’d ever experienced. That was the smile he had pushed away years ago and wanted the chance to return. Here was his time to embrace the heat he’d once been afraid of. Several moments passed before Rin threw his blanket over his head and laid back down. 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” he complained, hoping he had completely concealed his blushing face. 

Nitori’s smile didn’t waver as he curled up on his bunk and said, “Good night, senpai.”

Rin hated knowing he’d always be a master at fucking things up, but loved knowing Nitori wouldn’t mind that.


End file.
